


ecoute

by vacationer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Frank doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short apologies!!! just a little drabble. theyre both 18. also with the use of the f-- slur, im capable of reclaiming and using it in writing, as well as gerard. if you find it uncomfortable, id be happy to take it out. enjoy?

"This is so pathetic," Gerard laughs, shoving Frank's hand off the bed as he rests it for support. He doesn't say anything, though, doesn't complain or glare. Being allowed to touch himself was getting off easy. "God, youre _pathetic_ ,"

Frank can only reply with a moan, leaning forward and bracing his weight on his left hand, mouth dropping open in a whine as he apparently does something right.

"Sit up," Gerard commands, and Frank lazily does so, head still hanging. He glances up at Gerard briefly, arms folded over his chest, legs crossed, leaning back against the headboard fully clothed, as Frank defiles himself due to his own actions. "the little fag of Belleville," he grins, and Frank just nods, eyes closing hazily and head dropping back. "what a _whore_ ,"

"Yours, though," he chokes out, dragging his hand down his dick in slow, languid motions.

"I don't know," Gerard scoffs. "wouldn't be surprised if you've been giving head to the closeted soccer team members. That's just what sluts do, after all,"

"I'm not a slut," Frank snaps, hand going tighter, sucking his lip into his mouth and biting back a moan.

Gerard laughs, uncrossing his legs, and crossing them again. "You really wanna be saying that right now?"

Frank pauses for a moment, slowing down, looking up at Gerard. "I'm not,"

"Hey. Did I say you could stop?" Gee snaps, and Frank averts his eyes, spitting into his palm, and going back to touching himself.

"You're disgusting!" Frank can hear the smile in his voice, as he closes his eyes. "Tell me you're a slut."

Frank keeps his mouth shut.

"You wanna play this game? Okay," Gerard sits up, dropping his legs off the bed, resting his chin in his palm as he leans against his knees. "what're you doing right now? You have to touch yourself because you couldn't keep your whore mouth shut today. I told you, Frank, I _told you_. You didn't listen, 'cause you can't keep it in your pants for more than an hour. God, you should be ashamed," he scolds, and Frank's picking up the pace.

"What do you even think about all day? Getting fucked? Not even by me, I bet. I think it's those nasty men who leave their wives in the middle of the night to fuck some twink, like you," Gerard taunts, and Frank can feel himself getting close just because of the trashy shit gerard's saying, but he'll worry about the embarrassment later.

"You just want to be used, like a fuckin' filthy whore, its disgusting, honestly,"

"Gerard," Frank whines, looking up at him, shaking his head. His arm is getting tired, and he's fucking _close_. "I'm gonna--"

"No," Gerard shakes his head, moving to the floor, kneeling between Frank's legs. Frank can't help but look at him, the coldness in his eyes. He shoves Frank's hand away, wrapping his cold fingers around his cock, and Frank gasps. "you're not going to come until you tell me you're a slut." Frank chokes back a sob as Gerard runs his thumb over the head, smearing precome and jerking him roughly.

He doesn't want to say it, he wishes he had the willpower, but unfortunately, "I'm a _slut_." Frank cries, "I'm a slut, I'm a slut," he leans his head against Gerard's shoulder, but he takes his free hand and grasps his hair, pulling him away, so they're looking at each other.

"What else, Frank?"

"All I think about is you!" He babbles. "When I get off its you, you fucking me, touching me, _using me_ , I promise it's never anyone else, I'm your slut, _yours_ ,"

Gerard grins, pushing their lips together, kissing him hard before leaning into his ear. "Good. Come for me."


End file.
